bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Kota Izumi
|romaji = Izumi Kōta |birthday = December 12 |age = 5 (First Appearance) 6 (Current) |gender = Male |height = 107 cm (3'5") |hair = Black |eye = Black |quirk = Unnamed Water Creation Quirk |status = Alive |family = Shino Sosaki (Second Cousin) Water Hose (Parents, Deceased) |affiliation = Wild, Wild Pussycats |debut = Chapter 70 |debutanime = Episode 40 |voice = Michiru Yamazaki |eng voice = |image gallery = Yes }} |Izumi Kōta}} is the second cousin of Shino Sosaki and the son of the now-deceased hero team Water Hose. Appearance Kota is a small boy who stands at a height comparable to Minoru Mineta. He wears a white collared shirt with buttons, dark shorts, and black boots. Kota has short, spiky black hair and wears a red hat with golden, spike-shaped horns on the front. After Izuku Midoriya saved him from the villain, Muscular, he starts wearing red sneakers that are the same as Izuku's. Gallery Kota Izumi manga.png|Kota in the manga. Personality Kota is normally a reserved, cold, and grumpy misanthrope who hates being around those who desire to become heroes. So much so, that he punched Izuku in his groin the moment they met. Kota also doesn't seem to be a fan of indecency. This is shown when he stops Minoru from peeping on the girl's hot spring by throwing him from the top of the wall. Due to the premature deaths of both his parents, Kota had a cynical and jaded view of heroes. He believed that his parents abandoned him by choosing to work as Pro Heroes. Kota detested not only heroes but villains, Quirks and the current superhuman society in general as well. Kota views heroes and villains killing one another with their "corny powers" as just shows of strength for popularity's sake. To Kota, this conflict is what caused misery in the world. Since being rescued by Izuku, Kota understands why heroes exist. Kota recognizes that Izuku risked his life and took a significant injury in a fight for someone he didn't know at all. Izuku showed him what it's like to be a real hero. Abilities Quirk Water Creation: Kota's Quirk seems to allow him to release a splash of water from his hands. The Quirk appears to be somewhat weak, most likely due to Kota's young age and lack of training and experience. The full details and extent of it are not known, yet. Battles and Events Trivia *His surname, "Izumi", means and is pronounced the same . His given name contains the kanji for and . *Kota is very similar to from Naruto. **They both wear hats that makes them stand out from the other characters. **They're both young children who lost their loved ones to a villain and develop a jaded view of the world. **They both meet the main protagonist in the early arcs of the respective series and are hostile to them initially; but are soon inspired by them and move on from their sorrows by the end of the arcs. *Kota shares multiple similarities with Kotaro Shimura. **Both have black hair. **Both hated their relatives for leaving them behind and their sake of being heroes, However, both of them expressed their remorse after understanding the meaning of heroes. **Both are connected to the League of Villains, Kota with his parents killed by future member Muscular, Kotaro with his mother killed by All For One and his son would become the next leader of the league. **Both have the word "Kota" in their names. Quotes *(To Izuku Midoriya) "You're all freaking nuts... calling yourselves "heroes" or "villains" and going around killing each other like idiots. Talking about your Quirks all the time... all just to show off. Idiots." *(To Minoru Mineta) "A hero, really? Try learning how to be a good '''person' first." '' References Site Navigation pl:Kota Izumi Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Civilians Category:Children Category:Izumi Family Category:Emitters